1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device, semiconductor system, and system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit may exchange signals with another semiconductor integrated circuit. The signals transmitted and received between the semiconductor integrated circuits may be signals such as data, address, clock and command signals.
A semiconductor integrated circuit may include a controller, and a memory device, etc.
Encryption of the signals to be transmitted and received may be necessary, for security, in the transmission and reception of signals between the semiconductor integrated circuits or the transmission and reception of signals between the controller and the memory device.